russelfandomcom-20200213-history
ABS-CBN got 9 and GMA Network gets 1; IBC 13 wins 20 in Top 30 Most Watched TV Programs Nationwide in February 2019
March 8, 2019 *“Who Wants To Be A Millionaire?,” “2019 PBA Philippine Cup” continue to rule most watched programs *IBC 13 secured 20 slots, compared to ABS-CBN which secured 9 slots in the Top 30 Most Watched TV Programs Nationwide in February 2019 *‘FPJ’s Ang Probinsyano’ among the 9 slots list from ABS-CBN. *Only ‘Kapuso Mo, Jessica Soho’ entered the list from GMA Network. Like in January, the Kaibigan Network swept 20 out of the top 30 most watched shows nationwide with the game show “Who Wants to be a Millionaire?” with Cesar Montano as the game master leading the list with 42.3% because of its million peso prizes, despite having a long-running police drama and a new rival program. It is followed by the “2019 PBA Philippine Cup,” which brought the first and most prestigious tournament in a PBA season, including San Miguel Beermen vs. Barangay Ginebra San Miguel (44.8%), TNT Ka Tropa vs. Meralco Bolts (43.6%), Alaska Aces vs. NLEX Road Warriors (43.3%), Columbian Dyip vs. San Miguel Beermen (42.7%), Magnolia Hotshots vs. San Miguel Beermen (42.5%), Barangay Ginebra San Miguel vs. Blackwater Elite (42.3%), TNT Ka Tropa vs. Magnolia Hotshots (42.2%) and Barangay Ginebra San Miguel vs. Columbian Dyip (42.1%). Jessica Soho, Coco Martin, Cesar Montano (© Image courtesy of IBC/ABS-CBN/GMA Network (PR Photo)) On the other one, “Express Balita” (36.7%), which brought pertinent news stories; while “Rapunzel” topped the list with 35.6% because of its heartwarming, yet fairytale love story. Meanwhile, “Talent ng Bayan” (34.8%) also continued its reign as the country’s most watched Sunday primetime program. The relevant lesson episodes of the curriculum-based sitcom “Iskul Bukol Eskwela Ko Kaibigan Mo” (34.4%) for February continued to captivate viewers because of its hilarious high school story, and “Sarah G. Live” (32.6%) remains the most-watched Sunday primetime musical program. “Zylona” (24.7%), also continued to keep viewers on the beautiful lady, while “Nasaan Ka, Flordeluna?” (25.1%) which ended its run. Meanwhile, “Tutok 13” (22.7%) became the top-rating late-night newscast in the country as it enters the top 25 for the first time this 2019. 'Top 30 Most Watched Programs in February' Nationwide (Urban and Rural Homes) - 01-28 February 2019 #''Who Wants to be a Millionaire?'' (IBC) - 45.5% #''2019 PBA Philippine Cup: San Miguel Beermen vs. Barangay Ginebra San Miguel'' (IBC) - 44.8% #''2019 PBA Philippine Cup: TNT Ka Tropa vs. Meralco Bolts'' (IBC) - 43.6% #''2019 PBA Philippine Cup: Alaska Aces vs. NLEX Road Warriors'' (IBC) - 43.3% #''2019 PBA Philippine Cup: Columbian Dyip vs. San Miguel Beermen'' (IBC) - 42.7% #''2019 PBA Philippine Cup: Magnolia Hotshots vs. San Miguel Beermen'' (IBC) - 42.5% #''2019 PBA Philippine Cup: Barangay Ginebra San Miguel vs. Blackwater Elite'' (IBC) - 42.3% #''2019 PBA Philippine Cup: TNT Ka Tropa vs. Magnolia Hotshots'' (IBC) - 42.2% #''2019 PBA Philippine Cup: Barangay Ginebra San Miguel vs. Columbian Dyip'' (IBC) - 42.1% #''FPJ's Ang Probinsyano'' (ABS-CBN) - 42.3% #''Express Balita'' (IBC) - 36.7% #''Rapunzel'' (IBC) - 35.6% #''Talent ng Bayan'' (IBC) - 34.8% #''Iskul Bukol Eskwela Ko Kaibigan Mo'' (IBC) - 34.4% #''Sarah G. Live'' (IBC) - 32.6% #''TV Patrol'' (ABS-CBN) - 31.3% #''World of Dance Philippines'' (ABS-CBN) - 31.3% #''The General's Daughter'' (ABS-CBN) - 30.6% #''Kapuso Mo, Jessica Soho'' (GMA) - 27.2% #''Maalaala Mo Kaya'' (ABS-CBN) / Zylona (IBC) - 25.1% #''Nasaan Ka, Flordeluna?'' (IBC) - 23.5% #''Home Sweetie Home Walang Kapares'' (ABS-CBN) - 22.9% #''Wansapanataym'' (ABS-CBN) / Tutok 13 (IBC) - 22.7% #''Halik'' (ABS-CBN) - 22.3% #''Rated K Handa Na Ba Kayo?'' (ABS-CBN) - 21.6% Source: Kantar Media :Katulad noong Enero, 17 na Kaibigan programs ang pasok sa listahan ng Top 25 Most Watched Programs noong Pebrero. Salamat, mga Kaibigan sa walang sawang pagtangkilik!